Jealousy
by Absinthe Bunny
Summary: When your jealous side flares at a ceremony, you decide to show Tom Hiddleston who he belongs to.


Another day another ceremony for you both to attend, you didn't mind them but sometimes all you wanted to do was curl up with Tom on the sofa and watch a movie then go to bed and have some fun. Today consisted on going to a very important ceremony that held a lot of famous actors and actresses, directors and producers, the whole aim for Tom was to chat to a specific director about a film that he was interested in the hope of getting himself recognised for maybe a role in it.

You had a beautiful floor length black strapless dress that had a slit up the side, to be honest when you looked in the mirror it made you look drop dead gorgeous and you hoped that it would give you brownie points for when you and Tom get home tonight. Tom was calling you to get ready to leave because he wanted to get there early, you noticed it was raining so you put on your long coat so it covered your dress, and also give Tom a nice surprise when you took it off once you were at the venue.

Once Tom had parked your car you both quickly ran inside in order not to ruin all the effort you put in getting ready. You clung to his arm as you wandered in, Tom's eyes scanning the room to look for the well-respected director he wanted to meet tonight, once he spotted him you decided to let him introduce himself whilst you went to the bathroom to adjust your rain spattered hair. Because you were linked to one of the most handsome men you didn't want to get caught short with messy hair, after smartening yourself up and giving your coat to the cloakroom attendant you went back into the large room to find Tom with hopefully good news.

However once you find him through the crowd he is stood with two women, who seem to be thrusting their chests in his face. You know a lot of women have their eyes on him however you have never seen a pair so close to him; one of them even has their hand on his shoulder whilst talking to him. He is beaming away, chatting to them and taking pictures, jealousy had a grip around your throat tightening with every breath you took, and you knew that Tom loved you dearly however it was those girls that flocked too close to him that you didn't like. You decided to make those girls realise that Tom was yours, and only yours.

The dress you had on showed off your breasts perfectly, the part of your body Tom loved the most so there was your advantage, as you walked towards Tom the girls recognised you and backed away from him, as soon as he saw you walking towards him his eyes popped open and his jaw slightly dropped, you knew the dress you chose was the right decision. When you got to Tom you gave him a deep kiss and pressed your chest against his, you leant over to his ear and whispered to him. 'Those girls weren't playing with my property were they?' He leaned out from your close embrace and looked straight into your eyes, you made sure he knew that you were playing with him by giving him a sexy eyebrow raise and a wink.

He made a low growl and leaned into to whisper hotly into your ear, 'You know I belong to you my queen'. You backed away from him and he followed you with the sexiest smile you have ever seen, you lead him to the crowded dance floor that was in the middle of the large room, he grabbed your hips from behind and ground himself into your ass. You both sway to the rhythm, your back against him, his hands all over your heaving body, as the beat picks up you move your hand to grab his crotch, you hear his breath quicken, 'This is all mine' you say to him whilst turning around to kiss him once more. 'Getting jealous of those girls were we?' he said to you, pushing himself into you harder. 'Maybe, they shouldn't be touching what's mine'. When you said that he let out a low laugh and licked the shell of your ear, something that always turned you on so very much.

'Let's get out of here, I want you to show me how much I belong to you my queen' he said whilst tugging your hand towards the exit, next thing you knew you were inside his car hurtling towards your home, your dress was hitched well above your knees in the car and every time you hit a red light he would stare at them, his eyes slowly trailing higher and higher. As soon as you arrived at your house, he practically pulled you into the porch and let the door slam shut. Through hard open mouth kisses he manages to mumble 'Show me…. Own me', you were starting to like his kinky side, he was normally in control when it came to sex but now you were given the power you decided to enjoy yourself and give him what he wants. 'Bedroom now' you growled at him, as he followed you up the stairs.

When you landed in your huge bedroom he backed himself up so he was against the end of your large bed, you took the opportunity to show him he belonged to you by taking your heeled foot and slowly tracing it up his leg, past the large bulge that was forming in his trousers and placing it just above his belt, he was about to reach for your foot but you used it to forcefully push him back onto the bed. He had a shocked grin on his face that soon turned to a dark, lust filled smile. 'Come darling, show me how naughty I have been' he said to you, this put you into overdrive; he was definitely going to pay now.

You decided to give him a tease before going in for the kill; he was sat on the edge of the bed, raking his eyes up and down your dress clad body. During your rough kissing at the front door it has caused your dress to pull itself down, making your breasts spill almost over the top of your gown, tom couldn't take his eyes off your chest. You gave him a seductive look before turning your back to him and grasping the zip, pulling down ever so slowly and looking over your shoulder to see him struggle to hold himself down. As the dress pooled at your heel clad feet Tom sucked in his breath, earlier in the night you had decided to wear his favourite underwear that consisted of your lacy black bra, suspender belt complete with fine black stockings, and his favourite frilly lace underwear he bought you one Valentines.

When you turned to face him he was panting, unable to sit still, the bulge in his trousers was extremely noticeable and it looked like if you weren't to give it attention soon he would explode. 'Undress for me' you commanded him, and by the speed he stood up and started ripping at his own clothes, he was more than happy to obey you. He stood naked in front of you, giving you a look that screamed let me touch you. You took a step closer, the heels you still had on giving you a good advantage and took his lips in yours, giving him a full, teasing kiss. He moaned deep into your mouth before pulling away, 'Touch me Tom' you moaned and within seconds his hands had enveloped your breasts. His mouth was on your neck and you could feel his desperation poke at your thigh, you whispered hotly into his ear, 'You were very naughty today Thomas, I'm going to have to show you that you belong to me'. He growled deeply and roughly palmed at your behind. 'Undress me' you whispered to him. His long delicate fingers got to work freeing you from the thin material that covered you, however you decided to keep on your heels, he loved being dominated from time to time.

You pushed him back so that you were on top of him, you leant down to kiss him and he took full advantage in taking his hands and playing with your breasts, making you moan into his mouth. You looked into his pleading eyes when you pulled away, 'Own me mistress, show me I'm yours'. You leant back so you were hovering over his straining erection, you trailed your hands down and started playing with your clit, moaning his name faintly you looked at him before taking his cock and tracing your lips with the head, earning you a deep moan from the man beneath you. 'Who does this cock belong to?' you manage to blurt out, stroking his cock a bit faster. 'You, it belongs to you,… p-p-please fuck me mistress' His voice is almost a whisper, Tom was forcing himself not to cum before entering you.

You take his hard throbbing erection and sink down onto it, taking him in fully with a hearty moan escaping from both of your lips. You loved being on top, you could tease him or take him as hard as you wanted. Although his facial expression by now shouted to you that he needed to cum. You pulled him up so that you were facing each other, him deeply inside of you. Then you started urgently bouncing on him, he thrusted back causing the sweetest of pleasure to run through your veins. He grabbed onto your hips and used his strength to pull you down harder, making you scream out his name and drag your nails down his back. 'Ohh…. Yes, you feel so fucking good' he moaned into your ear, you still wanted to remind him that you were in charge so before it was too late you pushed him back so he was lying flat and rode him faster, 'Yes, that's it, I'm yours, fuck me mistress', your muscles were clenching tight around his large cock, with one last bounce you came along with a moan of his name, you saw stars and felt him fill you up with his hot seed, you heard a faint gasp of your name and a grunt as he followed you with his orgasm.

You flopped onto his chest, Tom still seated deep inside you. You kissed each other deeply, that kiss telling both of you how much you loved one another. You were just about to drift off to sleep when you heard him whisper into your ear. 'I will always belong to you my queen, always and forever'.


End file.
